La Vida Continua
by amorxita
Summary: AMORXITA VOLVIO! (quien es esa? os invito a darle una leidita a los 2 fics que he publicado en mi vida de Fanfiction) Ellos salieron en la mañana al torneo de Cell y hasta ahora no llegan...Relata el momento de espera que tuvo que esperar Milk mientras la batalla ya habia acabado ¿Que noticia ira a recibir? ¿Goku y Gohan estan bien? Recuerdos,Decisiones y cambios vendran
1. Capítulo 1: Cambios

**Hola a todooos! Como estan espero que bien ^_^ pues supongo que esto sera una sorpresa para todos pues he decidido publicar un fic mas a mi lista! :D y debo decirles que estoy enamorada de él si bien este cap esta algo cortito espero que les vaya a gustar ^O^ y les sea de agrado :D **

**Como siempre digo antes de comenzar una obra, toda mi obra esta basada en personajes que fueron hechos por Akira Toriyama por lo que a mi solo me perteneceria la historia y nada mas **

_**Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyamaaa =D**_

* * *

**La vida continúa…**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Cambiar**

.

.

.

_Me duele y lastima mucho el hecho que decidieras no revivir ¿Hice algo mal? ¿No fui tan buena esposa? ¿En que falle? ¿No te importo el hecho de que lloraría por ti? ¿Nunca…me amaste?_

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba ya las 3 de la tarde, hace mucho que mi esposo y mi hijo se habían ido a ese torneo, aquel torneo que definiría el destino de la tierra EN QUE MAL MOMENTO HABIA DECIDIDO APARECERSE AQUEL MOUSTRO CELL ¿Por qué tenía que haber interrumpido el momento de paz que había tenido yo con mi familia? Comencé a preguntarme mientras continuaba tejiendo sentada en mi sillón; hace ya algunas horas que los terremotos gigantescos ya habían cesado lo que me dejaba con la conclusión de que ya "todo había acabado"

- Goku…Gohan… ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – dije algo preocupada mientras trataba de concentrarme en mi tejido sin poder conseguirlo

- Milk…tranquilízate, ya conoces a Goku y ambos sabemos que cuando gana una batalla continua celebrando no es nada fuera de lo común – pronuncio mi padre en un tono tan tranquilo y despreocupado que solo produce que deje escapar un suspiro para decir luego…

- Lo se y eso es lo que me molesta papá… - me pongo de pie para acercarme a la ventana de la sala y ver sin mucho detalle al paisaje de afuera – No me gusta que el prefiera estar con sus amigos a…estar conmigo…y para empeorarlo ahora se lleva a Gohan también – no puedo evitar tambalear en mi voz, un sentimiento muy fuerte de abandono se hace presente; estoy mal…

- Hija sabemos que no es así…- dice mi padre mirándome algo preocupado – Goku estuvo casi los 9 días aquí para pasarlos contigo y Gohan, el quiere a su familia…

- En este punto ya ni siquiera lo se- susurro comenzando a rajar el vidrio de la ventana con mis uñas para luego romper en llanto – Desde hace ya mucho tiempo que Goku no pasaba tiempo conmigo, estos nueve días fueron maravillosos pues pude sentirme como una esposa normal…el era cariñoso y atento incluso trato de cocinar algo para ambos pero…durante todo este tiempo he sentido que todo fue una manera de…despedirse…

- Pues yo no lo vi en ningún momento de esa manera Milk…- dice mi padre para luego mirarme algo feliz – Goku trataba de complacerte en todo incluso el mismo le dijo a Gohan que hiciera su tarea ¿no? – una leve sonrisa se hace presente en mi rostro recordándome tal momento, mi Goku si que era un caso - Dudo que esa fuese una manera de despedirse; para mi fue mas una manera de recuperar el tiempo que perdió en sus batallas a estar contigo…el deseaba hacerte feliz

Durante un largo momento trato de meditarlo todo, mi Goku había estado muy atento y deseaba complacerme en lo que quisiese, incluso ambos habíamos…no puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar aquellas o mejor dicho casi todas las noches en las que él y yo…no habíamos cerrado el ojo para nada – "Dios que…VERGÜENZA" – comienzo a pensar mientras trato de volver a mi color normal tocándome con las manos las mejillas.

Después de un largo rato de estar roja al fin logro volver a mi color normal para luego volver a meditar comenzando a recordar mas cosas del pasado…la primera que viene a mi mente es sin duda el día que se recupero de su enfermedad del corazón – "Ese día me hiciste una promesa que significaría mucho para mi Goku " – comienzo a pensar mientras recuerdo como le había hecho una petición a mi querido esposo " Y también deseo que te pongas a trabajar" siendo este respondido por un "Por supuesto que si" una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi boca siendo vista de manera extraña por mi padre aunque el no dice nada –" Con esa respuesta Goku me prometías una vida normal después de pelear contra Cell"- y en serio que deseaba una vida normal, deseaba tener un familia normal pero…eso no podía ser del todo posible ¿o si? Después de todo mi esposo no era humano…era un sayayin…vaya que embrollo armaba yo en mi mente al recordar aquel detalle…- "Vaya que esto si será complicado"- pienso algo frustrada pero feliz

– " Esta vez deseo que esto dure para siempre Goku"- era una de mis típicas frases mientras estábamos ambos en nuestra intimidad siendo respondida por mi esposo con un beso en los labios para luego pronunciar un "Este momento es de solo nosotros" Mi Goku no era un hombre muy romántico en publico pero cuando ambos estábamos solos era alguien completamente diferente, el siempre deseaba besarme y acariciarme, me tenia tan enamorada de el que no podía nunca contenerme de abrazarlo en publico por lo que esto incomodaba a Goku pues el trataba de no mostrarse aturdido por al situación…- "Goku…siempre tan discreto"- pienso mientras comienzo a recordar cierto detalle que había sido obviado por mi…-"el beso frente al Maestro Roshi"- pienso otra vez roja recordando como ese señor había visto la muestra mas romántica que Goku había hecho en publico –"Esa vez si que hiciste una excepción…de seguro ya no aguantabas ¿no?"- pienso traviesa mientras me doy la vuelta comenzando a ver la sala de mi hogar

- "No tienes fiebre… ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? " – me recuerda al día que mi padre había mencionado hace rato, aquel memorable día en el que él le decía a su hijo "Haz caso a tu mamá y ve a hacer la tarea" ¡Dios tremendo susto que me lleve! Incluso recuerdo haberme pellizcado para ver si era un sueño, pero era mas real que el azul del cielo – "Goku si que cambiaste tanto"- comienzo a pensar dándole la razón a mi padre… -"Goku intenta recompensarme todo el tiempo perdido…y de seguro cuando regrese los seguirá haciendo…"- De solo pensarlo comienzo a saltar de la emoción internamente; de la nada algo atrae mi atención…el cuadro familiar que adornaba a la sala…-"Nuestra familia es perfecta" – pienso nuevamente mientras veo como Goku Gohan y yo estábamos sonrientes en la foto; una sonrisa se vuelve a dibujar en mi cara dejándome solo una conclusión…una que de seguro cambiaria mi vida y la de mi familia…

- Tienes toda la razón papá… - digo fuertemente mientras mi padre eleva la mirada de su periódico para mirarme - Goku cambio mucho por mi en estos días, y me ha demostrado que desea que nuestra familia sea feliz, es por eso que…desde ahora yo también he decidido tomar una decisión…- ni bien digo eso me quedo callada por unos segundos logrando impacientar a mi padre debido a la intriga que había levantado en el ambiente – YO TAMBIEN DESEO CAMBIAR PARA EL – suelto de una vez logrando la sorpresa de mi padre y mi alegría – He decidido que desde ahora ya no seré tan gritona, cederé mas en las cosas y por sobretodo deseo acompañar a Goku en todo momento – ni bien termino de decir todo lo que debía logro sentirme satisfecha para decidir luego tomar asiento en mi sillón y continuar con mi tejido aun emocionada… – Ya no puedo contar los segundos para ver a mi esposo papá – susurro con los ojos arqueados y con el corazón saltando - en serio que deseo cambiar por el – ante mi comentario mi padre solo sonríe contento y satisfecho sin pronunciar nada mas dejándonos nuevamente con el silencio y ansiedad en el ambiente…

**.**

**.**

.

**¿Y bien que tal? Espero** **que les haya gustado mucho este cap que se me ocurrió hace ya rato...a diferencia de "La injusticia de una mente olvidada" este fic sera cortito ^_^ aunque no por eso menos, jaja espero que me firmen pues desearia saber como me quedo, y si voy por buen camino ¿si? **

**P.S:_ Estoy centrandome en el tiempo en el que Goku y sus amigos van a pelear con Cell y si bien ya acabo la batalla aun Milk no sabe como termino U_U _**

**Jejej bueno MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER son GENIALES **

**Amorxita ^_^ **


	2. Capítulo 2: Miradas

**Bueno lo siento historia U_U me tarde en actualizarte pero aqui te tengo el segundo cap ( a quien le estoy hablando?) O.o**

**Hola a todos! perdonen por mi tardanza esta chica loca que tarda en actualizar U_U esta historia jejeje bueno para comenzar quiero agradecer el caluroso recibimiento que recibio esta historia pues tuve 5 reviews eso me gusto MUCHO en serio**

**Muchas gracias ^_^**

**Laxy: **Muchas gracias por tu felicitación y le pondre mas ganas a la historia, entonces la redacción estuvo bien? Andaba algo asustada con que no les gustara esta nueva forma pero mas bien te gustoo muchaas gracias ^_^

**Layla-Kyoyama: **Sipi pienso poner el embarazo de Goten tambien, espero que te este gustando la historia tratare de actualizar mas a menudo ;)

**LynDBZ: **Perdona que haya tardado U_U pero espero que con este cap te enamores de la historia pues estoy poniendo solo algunas bases jejeje muchas gracia por tu cometario ;)

**Amane Mitsu: **Me alegra haber recibido tu review! y pues si, trato de poner esas bases que Milk necesitara para criar a Goten, espero que te este gustando la historia ^_^

**Raquel: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario Raque y me alegra mucho de que me sigas en esta historia tambien, estoy feliiz ^_^

**Bueno ahora sin mas aqui les dejo el segundo cap espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

**La Vida Continua...**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Miradas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A veces creo que el dicho "Los Ojos son el reflejo del alma" tiene mucho sentido y dice la verdad, pues con tan solo ver la mirada de alguien ya puedes interpretar y concluir muchas cosas, eso es al menos lo que yo sentí aquella vez..._

.

.

.

Aunque había pasado ya media hora desde que me había prometido cambiar por mi esposo e hijo, ellos aun no habían dado rastros de querer llegar…ese sentimiento de ansiedad tan presionante que sentía en el pecho era demasiado sofocante como para que pudiese controlarme

Comencé a mover los dedos desesperadamente encima de la mesita de vidrio que estaba justo en el centro de la sala haciendo que el sonido de esta comenzara a perturbar el ambiente y por lo tanto poner a mi padre incomodo

- Milk…tranquilízate de seguro ya llegaran- susurra mi padre moviendo la página de su periódico siendo respondido por un "aja" de mi parte muy poco convincente

De nuevo todo volvió a quedar en silencio haciendo que esto me desesperase aun más, volviéndome casi loca…sin más volví a mi tejido tratando de tranquilizarme

Después de 5 minutos me daba cuenta de que era totalmente imposible tranquilizarme una sensación muy extraña me molestaba y deseaba que acabase –"De seguro que cuando lleguen esta sensación desaparecerá"- me dije mentalmente dejando escapar un suspiro de pesadez haciendo que mi padre dejase su lectura y comenzase a verme fijamente

En ese momento note como su mirada enlazada con la mía me mostraba el lazo que había de seguro entre un padre y su hija, esa expresión de preocupación y seguridad que me mostraba su mirada me decía que el también estaba preocupado por su nieto y Goku ¿Quién lo culpaba? Yo estaba igual de afligida y el solo se mostraba seguro para que yo no me preocupase mas

- No trates de mostrarte firme papa…soy tu hija y te conozco más que nadie- susurre mirando hacia el piso para recordar la anterior vez que había visto esa mirada

- " Ese día que pregunté por mi madre"- me puse a pensar comenzando a ver el techo para recordar como había hecho aquella pregunta tan inocente hacia mi padre - ¿Papa…por qué no tengo mamá?- aun recuerdo la cara de sufrimiento que puso al escuchar tal pregunta que solo hizo que bajase la cabeza y después de un largo rato me diría un – Ella se fue hace mucho hijita, se fue al cielo para poder protegernos de las cosas malas que pasan en el reino, ella de seguro nos está mirando en este momento…- fue un día de la semana a la hora de almorzar cuando me anime a preguntárselo, yo apenas era una niña de 5 años que había llegado de su colegio y tras ver como mis amigos y compañeros se iban con mujeres a las que les decían mamá me había preguntado ¿Por qué yo no la tengo? No solía admitirlo pero era una niña demasiado mimada que deseaba tener todo lo que los demás tenían más el doble, bueno no me culpaba era hija única y solo tenía a mi padre conmigo pero luego vino lo que tal vez me reprocharía –Pero papá para eso tenemos a nuestros guardias ellos nos protegerán de todo mal, quiero que mi mama este aquí conmigo- tal vez el ser una niña demasiado ingenua o testaruda había sido uno de mis mayores defectos el empeñarme a tener algo o ganar a alguien era lo que más me reprocharía luego; pero el haber dicho eso a mi padre…aun recuerdo como me dirigió esa misma mirada que me dirigía ahora diciéndome solo un –Tranquila tal vez te haya oído y deseara regresar hijita solo hay que tener fe- no comprendí en ese momento lo que quiso decir mi padre aquella vez e incluso recuerdo haberme quedado en la puerta del castillo esperando a que aquella mujer que adornaba las paredes del castillo con retratos se mostrase, pero nunca…nunca llego…posteriormente me diría mi querida nana que ella había fallecido al tenerme y que tal "ella volverá" solo fue una manera de consolarme por parte de mi padre más aun así no era la verdad

Continué mirado a mi padre esta vez mas angustiada pues tal vez el sabía que Goku o Gohan habían tenido algún percance pero no deseaba hacerme llorar o darme dolor…el continuaba dándome esa mirada de angustia disfrazada con confianza para darme a entender "a su forma de pensar" que todo estaba bien

Baje mi mirada nuevamente queriendo alejar todo pensamiento que quisiese aparecer para continuar tejiendo, sentí también como mi padre volvía a su lectura para dejarnos nuevamente en aquel molesto silencio que ya me tenia harta

Una hora después y no había cambiado para nada el ambiente, mi padre y yo continuábamos volviéndonos locos con aquel silencio tan perturbador que ya no lo soportaba

- YA ES SUFICIENTE – grite parándome para luego dirigirme a la vitrina de la casa y luego sacar de una de las cajas un pequeño llavero que tenía en el las llaves de la casa y del auto, sin más y tras sonreír triunfante de encontrar mi objetivo me dirigí a la puerta sintiendo como mi papá se paraba bruscamente para luego decir

- ESPERA HIJA, ¿A DONDE CREES QUE ESTAS YENDO? ¿QUE HARAS SI LLEGAS A PLENA BATALLA? –esas preguntas tan molestas ya me tenían harta "¿Qué harás si llegas? "¿Qué harás si te lastiman?" "¿Qué harás si te matan?" ¿QUE PASABA CON TODO EL MUNDO ACASO ME SEGUIAN CONCIDERANDO UNA NIÑA DEBILUCHA QUE NO SABIA NI PATEAR? ¿ACASO NO ME HABIA MOSTRADO BASTANTE MADURA SIENDO LA QUE CONTROLABA A GOKU CON TAL MAESTRIA? Solo logro pronuncia un "ahg" para luego abrir la puerta y salir sin querer oír los gritos que mi papá hacia

Con toda prisa tome el auto, encendí el motor y comencé a elevarme por los aires para luego comenzar a acelerar, sabía perfectamente donde se libraría la pelea ya que viendo el televisor ¿Quién no lo sabía?, continué acelerando cuando de la nada note como un punto negro se ponía enfrente mío sin querer moverse es más se había quedado ahí haciendo que bajase la velocidad –De seguro es uno de esos pájaros gigantes que vuelan a una baja velocidad- susurre para luego querer cambiar de ruta, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando note como aquel punto se dirigía a mi comenzando a hacerse más visible –Es…es GOHAN- grite pisando el freno bruscamente mirando como mi hijo se acercaba a mi auto a gran velocidad y comenzar a mover el brazo ágilmente.

-Recuerda debes cambiar…- me susurre a mi misma devolviéndole el saludo junto a una sonrisa a mi hijo para luego bajar a la tierra junto al auto y bajar de este, después de poco rato mi hijo bajo y me abrazo fuertemente…sentí como había hundido su rostro entre mi pecho comenzando a abrazarme con una fuerza horrenda.

- Hijo…- susurre tratando de soportar el fuerte abrazo de mi hijo devolviéndole aquel afecto con mucha dulzura- Me estas ahogando…- suelto una risita mirando feliz a mi pequeño

-Mamá…perdona-susurra Gohan avergonzado soltándome de golpe para luego mirarme algo extrañado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta volviendo a sonar dudoso

- ¿Cómo que que hago aquí? – pregunto mirándole con una gran sonrisa - ¿Acaso no puedo ir a buscar a mis dos hombres para ver cómo les fue?- pongo mis brazos a ambos lados de la cadera para luego dirigirle una mirada tierna – Me alegra saber que estas bien hijito…- lo abrazo dulcemente para luego besar su frente – Vamos…sube al auto que de seguro tu padre se fue a festejar ¿no? ¡Ese tu padre nunca cambiara! Pero más bien tu hijito no eres así y viniste donde tu mama ¿no?- susurro alegre empujando a mi hijo al auto para luego conducir

Durante el viaje de regreso comencé a sentir otra vez aquella opresión en el pecho que aunque deseaba evitarla no podía, mi hijo no había pronunciado palabra alguna y aunque él no lo notaba, comencé a mirarlo fijamente…su mirada me recordaba a otro momento que había vivido ya en el pasado

- "Ese horrible e inevitable día"- comienzo a pensar tratando de querer olvidarlo, pero todo vuelve a mi mente…Goku y Gohan habían ido a visitar al maestro Roshi y después de un día ninguno de los dos había vuelto, no me sorprendía pues a veces Goku desaparecía con mi hijo días, pero esta vez era diferente un sensación de dolor me molestaba y sentí que algo no andaba bien, había estado ya muy intranquila toda la mañana, pidiéndole así a mi padre que viniera a acompañarme pues me sentía mal, al mediodía de la nada el mejor amigo de mi esposo se presento en la puerta de mi casa diciendo que deseaba hablar conmigo –"Ahora que quedrá este"- recuerdo haber pensado mirándolo con toda extrañeza hacia los ojos notando como aquella mirada tan atormentadora me hacía sentir peor, posteriormente fue mi padre quien le pidiera quedarse a almorzar, luego a cenar y posteriormente a dormir, peor lo más extraño fue que luego desapareció y no me dijo nada…ya presentía que algo no andaba bien esto no era para nada normal y eso era más que obvio, por lo que después decidí tomar mi auto y junto a mi padre a una gran velocidad me dirigí a Kame House a recuperar a mi bebe pues Goku en mi opinión podría hacer lo que quisiese, pero mi Gohan…¡EL DEBIA ESTUDIAR!

Llegue a Kame House toda hecha furia preguntando por mi esposo e hijo y fue ahí que volví a ver aquellas miradas, aquellas que ocultaban algo muy doloroso y que no hayan palabras para expresarlo, aquellas miradas que solo se limitan a presentir las lagrimas que provocaran y por sobre todo aquellas que te previenen del dolor…ahí fue que me dijeron que –"Goku había muerto en batalla y que Piccolo aquel monstro de hace años se había llevado a mi hijo para entrenarlo"- recuerdo dolida comenzado a sentir como mis ojos se humedecían y me hacían sentir la mujer más miserable del mundo…

¡NO…GOHAN NO PODIA ESTAR TENIENDO AQUELLA MIRADA! Esto solo era un juego de engaños que mi mente me jugaba pesadamente y de ninguna manera caería en aquellas redes.

Después de un largo rato llegamos a la casa notando como mi padre se encontraba en plena puerta…

-Gohan…bajemos ve y saluda a tu abuelo que estuvo bastante preocupado por tu bienestar- susurre mirándole con dulzura para luego cerrar el auto y notar como mi hijo abrazaba a mi padre con muchas fuerzas

-Me alegra saber que mi nieto este a salvo…- susurra mi padre acariciando la cabeza de mi hijo comenzando a sonreír - ¿Y Goku? – pregunta siendo yo la que respondiese algo molesta.

- Conoces a Goku se fue a Capsule Corp a festejar, mi esposo nunca cambiara…- susurro comenzado a entrar a la casa…

- Vamos hijo prepare todos tus platos preferidos- susurro mirando como mi hijo no pronunciaba nada pero me seguía dirigiendo aquella mirada

- Mamá…- susurra Gohan mirándome de una manera extraña queriendo hablar…

.

.

.

**Y bien? Como quedo? Una Milk mas relajada se presento en este cap y como ella misma lo dijo "Debes cambiar" Una Milk de la serie hubiera comenzado a gritar XD asi que decidi hacerla sonrisas y a crearse una realidad en su propia mente ¿Ahora que ira a decir Gohan? No lo se para eso vendra la continuacion ^O^ espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap, y nuevamente muchas disculpas por tardar en actualizar U_U**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente continuacion.**

**Amorxita ^_^ **


	3. Capítulo 3: Un Grito Ahogado

**Hola Como estan! Lo siento mucho muchoooo, me descuide muuucho en esta historia, en serio :( mis disculpas, pero es que me quede sin ideas que me asuste XD XD en serio no se me ocurria nada...pero...**

**Dios! doña inspiracion me visito y pues creo que hizo un gran trabajo, me gusto mucho este cap pues creo que transmiti lo que deseaba (al menos...eso deseo) y espero que en verdad les guste a ustedes ^_^ sino pues ¬¬ no sirvo XD XD**

**Quiero agradecer mucho a la gente que me ha apoyado con esta historia, si que los plante buen tiempo U_U me pase en serio :( pero tranquis que esta historia se volvera mi prioridad cuando acabe a "La Injsuticia de Una Mente Olvidada" palabra, aun asi no la descuidare ;) palabra... agradesco mucho a la gente que me puso en favoritos, alertas y me dejan sus bellos e insentivadores reviews enserio! Thank YOU! Y en serio LO SIENTO MUCHOPORHABERME TARDADO Y_Y :( :( T_T **

**Sakuken: **Como tas, perdname por el retarso de este capitulo en este si que exagere, pero mil gracias por dejarme un precioso review, sabes...tomare cierta parte de la original (hablo de cuando Gohan le da la noticia a Milk) peroooo con modificaciones, espero que te guste en serio ^_^

**Maty: **Perdona mi retrasoooo T_T en serio no me gusta decepcionar a mis nuevos lectores, perdoname! :(:( En cuanto a tu review , pues en realidad esa Milk que me describiste ( que quisiese volar, pelar y hacerse mas fuerte) estara en mi fic "La Reminicencia Crónica del Dragón" , que esta en mi descripcion de autora) ^_^ ya he comenzado a escribir muy pronto lo publicare aun asi, este fic esta mas pegado a la serie original asi que espero que te guste sip? jejeje cuidate y una vez mas disclupame :(

**LynDBZ: **Como tas! Disculpa mi tardanza:( :( en serio que lo siento muuucho pero espero que me perdones con este cap, pues en cuanto a tu revieew (que por cierto me gusto muchoo :)) te dire que este fic sera hasta e ldia en elqueMik y Goku se reencuentreen en el torneo delas artes marciales ^_^ y pues quisiera queme cuentes cual fue tureaccion con este cap si? jejeje

**Jessiede: **SIII toy muy deacuerdo con tu review. en estos fics uno dice Gokuuu porque los abandonasteee (gracias por dejarme tu review) T_T yo tambien pienso lo mismo (ojala que no llores) T_T perdona mi tardanza en actualizar enserio espero que te guste muuucho este cap sipi? Jejeje cuidate ;);)

**Kaxrei: **Tengo una nueva fan y la desepciono :( :( T_T perdonameeeee no fue mi intencion pero esq tenia toda la historia en mente pero por falta de tiempo no escribia y cuando hallaba tiempo me dicuenta que me quede sin ideaaas T_T perdonameee en serio y espero que te guste muuucho este cap porque lo hice para ustedes mis amados lectores (gracias por tu gran apoyo y lindo review lo aprecio muuucho) y esperoque difrutes del cap ;)

**Raquel: **Hola Raque! en serio perdona mi tardanza por no actualizar este fic pero ahora ya no pasara tengo la mente muuuy llena de ideas que me muero por escribir jejeje espero que con este cap me puedas perdonar :( ens erio y en cuanto a tu review pues jajaja me recordaste la cancion Que pasar que pasara en este no se que XD que pasara jajajaja esper oque te guste el cap pues dice el que pasara XD XD

**Anto: **Holaaa como tas! Nueva lectora me gusta , en serio perdon mi tardanza pero espero que te guste muuucho este cap ens eriooo sino, jajaj nosirvo XD espero que en s rio te guste el cap 3 y que me perdones por tardarme tanto, muchas gracias por tu lindo review ^_^

**Animedbz: **Jjajaa gracias por la informacion de tu historia, ya ni te preocupes que yo la estare esperando con ansias yo se que te saldra suuuper ^_^

**En serio muchas gracias por escribirme que me alegran muucho el dia en serio (soy tan feliz) este cap va dedicado a mis lectores tan fieles en serio Los quiero muuucho;) ;) ahora disfruten de este cap ;) ;)**

* * *

**.**

**. **

**Capítulo 3: Un grito ahogado**

**.**

**.**

_Uno puede huir de sus miedos, pero no por siempre…tarde o temprano lo debemos enfrentar…aunque este sea doloroso… e infinito…nuestra vida parará solo un segundo, nada mas…el resto es un….continuará…_

_._

_._

- Mamá…- susurra Gohan mirándome de una manera extraña queriendo hablar, solo me volteo para dirigirle una mirada llena de dulzura y decirle

- Tranquilo…hice mucha comida para que tú y tu padre se atragantaran así que no me digas que quieres esperarlo, siéntate en la mesa- digo bastante tranquila dirigiéndome a la cocina, notando que mi hijo iba detrás mío para luego decir…

-Mamá yo quiero decirte que…- susurra haciendo que me dé la vuelta con algunos tazones y le diga nuevamente tranquila

- ¿Que quieres ayudarme? – Pregunto feliz alcanzándole los tazones a sus manos y vuelva a decirle – Vamos alguien vino muy colaborativo hoy, mírate me alegra ver que seas así hijito ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con la mesa? – pregunto nuevamente logrando que Gohan asienta con la cabeza y saque sin más los cubiertos de un cajón de la cocina y vasos, tras haber dejado los tazones en la mesa

Me doy la vuelta dejando salir un suspiro y disponerme a poner los platillos que había hecho en algunos recipientes, platos y demás, continuo con mi tarea durante 20 minutos…solo me faltaba ponerle la salsa al cerdo que tenía en el horno y el almuerzo ya estaría listo, miro triunfante ante aquel horno sacando al cerdo y comenzando a echarle salsa cuando…

- Mamá…yo…-vuelve a decir mi primogénito haciendo que salte por la sorpresa que me había dado, soltando por poco al cerdo que con tanto esmero había estado haciendo…

- Hijo no me hagas asustar así, fíjate que por poco hago caer al cerdo- susurro divertida mirando como mi hijo no cambiaba de cara…esa cara hacía que mi corazón se encogiese…solo me limito a darme la vuelta y continuar con mi tarea…Gohan sigue detrás mío haciendo que comience a sentirme asechada y nerviosa…minutos de silencio…minutos que parecen horas…

-"Bueno esta vez sí que te luciste"- me digo mentalmente a mi misma comenzando a mirar y sonreír ante el platillo que había hecho, pero aunque intente evitarlo sigo sintiendo la presencia de mi hijo detrás mío…lentamente me doy vuelta cargando al cerdo, en un momento siento como Gohan comienza a mover sus manos de un lado a otro…siento nerviosismo en su cara…

- Hijo ¿Te duele algo? – Pregunto bastante dulce mirando como Gohan elevaba la mirada para mirarme bastante frustrado….- ¿Hijito…por qué no me lo dijiste? - susurro dejando rápidamente el cerdo sobre el comedor para luego tomarlo del brazo e intentar llevarlo a la sala para curarlo…pero…

- Mamá…yo…no me siento bien…- susurra Gohan bajando su cabeza mirándome bastante asustado…solo pongo una cara de comprensión y comienzo a limpiar las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo…después de todo el estaba muy herido….

- Ya habrá tiempo para que me cuentes todo…- susurro dedicándome íntegramente en las heridas que mi primogénito tenia, levemente comienzo a sentir como el estomago de mi hijito comienza a retumbar haciendo que mi niño se sonroje por tal hecho – Jaja…alguien está con hambre ¿No mi Gohan? – pregunto bastante contenta vendando una última herida mientras ayudaba a mi hijo a pararse….pongo mis manos en la cadera para luego decirle…- Hijo…llama a tu abuelo mientras yo pongo los últimos platos en la mesa ¿Si? – pregunto dulce empujando suavemente a mi hijo haciendo que este suba las escaleras en busca de mi padre…

Un suspiro sale de mi boca y hace que me siente en uno de los sillones sintiendo como mi corazón no dejaba de latir…estoy muy agitada, toco mi frente y noto que la fiebre esta leve pero existente…de repente solo siento como un pequeño golpe retumba en mi vientre…solo siento una sensación bastante extraña dentro mío haciendo que comience a traspirar…tras varios minutos, comienzo a oír los pasos de mi padre e hijo bajando las gradas están charlando sobre algo…la cara de mi padre ha cambiado…esta mas apagada…

- Sucede algo papá – pregunto bastante preocupada por su semblante notando como mi padre me miraba fijamente para luego decirme

- No linda es solo que mi cabeza a comenzado a molestarme, pero no te preocupes ya tome mi píldora…de seguro ya me pondré bien…- susurra mi padre haciendo que deje de preocuparme, en algo

- Si lo dices…- susurro algo aliviada mirando como Gohan continuaba con la palabra dentro de la boca… - Hijo ya no me lo digas…- susurro algo divertida notando como Gohan me mira bastante sorprendido y asustado a la vez…- Vamos no me mires así…que no te de pena decir que te mueres de hambre….- suelto notando como mi padre dejaba salir un dejo de tranquilidad, solo le dirijo una mirada confusa siendo esta notada por el

- Bueno lo mejor será comer…- susurra mi padre haciendo que asienta con la cabeza y señale triunfante la mesa que tenia puesta para mi padre e hijo – Vaya hija todo se ve delicioso…- suelta mi padre haciendo que solo ponga cara orgullosa y comience a alabarme por mi trabajo

- En realidad esta mañana estaba tan asustada por tu padre y por ti mi pequeño Gohan que…trate de distraerme cocinando, gracias a Dios no paso nada y ahora estamos tranquilos ¿No te alegra tener a mi niño bien papá?- pregunto abrazando a mi hijo con todas mis fuerzas…- Aunque…claro tu padre siempre debe arruinarlo no estando presente…- suelto con cara molesta dejando salir luego un bufido de molestia para luego notar como Gohan volvía bajar su mirada… solo me limito a jalarlo hacia la mesa para luego servirle un tazón de fideos con salsa soya…- Vamos disfruta mi Gohan…- susurro besando la frente de mi hijo para luego sentarme yo en mi lugar y…decir – Buen provecho –

.

.

La comida ha sido muy silenciosa, incluso diría que mi padre y Gohan no están presentes en este momento, trato de aclarar mi garganta intentando atraer la atención de mi padre o hijo, sin conseguir en realidad nada….5 minutos después vuelvo a insistir aclarando la garganta con mas sonido tratando de captar alguna atención, pero…nada.

- Vaya…que pasa que no hablan – digo bastante enojada con una vena marcada en mi cien mientras noto como mi padre y Gohan volvían a la mesa y trataban de excusarse moviendo sus brazos y diciendo cosas sin sentido….solo me limito a mirarlos algo enfadada para que luego me pare y me dirija hacia la cocina llevando mi plato….solo siento como mi hijo me persigue y trata de hablarme…

- Mamá tengo que decirte algo…- susurra temeroso mi hijo haciendo que no me voltee, abro el grifo de la casa y me dispongo a ponerme los guantes de goma para comenzar a lavar los trastes… - Mamá….- vuelve a insistir mi hijo haciendo que solo mire hacia el plato que lavaba bastante pensativa

- Dímelo, te escucho…- susurro aun de espaldas tratando de lavar al plato…solo siento un gran silencio que me incomoda…y molesta tanto que deseo irme de allí

- Es…es sobre papá…-suelta mi hijo haciendo que detenga mi lavado y abra los ojos lo mas grandes posibles…siento una gran opresión dentro mío pero…¿Por qué no me sorprendo?...- Mamá- dice algo más serio mi hijo haciendo que vuelva a dedicarme a lavar el plato, ya he debido pasar la esponja 5 veces pero no quiero dejar de lavar aquel plato… siento que no quiero dejar de lavarlo… - Papá…ya no volverá…- suelta mi hijo haciendo que me quede estática de nuevo comenzando a intentar comprender como iba todo, que era lo que pasaba pero…simplemente no podía….vuelvo a lavar el plato olvidando lo antes dicho por mi hijo….

Un gran silencio, un gran tormentoso y horrible silencio vuelve a hacerse presente en el ambiente haciendo que solo el sonido del plato siendo rozado por la esponja se escuche kilómetros a la redonda, no pienso responder nada…tal vez ya lo olvide ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo Gohan? ¿Acaso ya lo olvide?

- Mamá yo…yo lo siento…esto fue mi culpa- suelta completamente destrozado y lloroso mi hijo comenzando a abrazarme de las piernas, aun así…yo no reacciono, sigo metida en mis pensamientos y disimulo en como esto me está afectando, no siento nada…solo vacio….un vacio total…

Levanto mi pierna suavemente secando el plato para luego disponerme a guardarlo…solo siento como mi padre y Gohan me siguen con la mirada y eso me hace sentir todavía más incomoda…dejó el plato en la vitrina para luego irme a la mesa y recoger más platos que lavar…

Ya tengo un montón de platos en mis brazos e instintivamente los dejo algunos remojando y a otros alejados del agua, comienzo a poner más detergente para volver a lavar pero…

- Mamá…repódenme…por favor…si quieres llorar llora, por favor no lo guardes para ti – suplica mi hijo tocándome de los hombros, sin recibir alguna respuesta por mi parte, solo silencio y…vacio…- Mamá si estas enojada conmigo, pégame, mátame, haz lo que quieras….yo…yo lo aceptare, pero háblame…-susurra Gohan haciendo que no vuelva a responderle sigo lavando esos trastes…sé lo que está pasando pero sigo en Shock , siento que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo…

- Milk...hija…Goku no volverá, por favor comparte tu dolor…somos tu familia- susurra mi papá haciendo que siga lavando los platos, siento como mis hombros tiemblan, y siento dentro mío que en cualquier momento de desmayare…- Hija…comparte con nosotros tu dolor, hija háblanos- suplica nuevamente mi padre sin recibir respuestas mías, solo un pequeño gesto…dejo de lavar los platos…

Me quedo estática durante un largo momento pero…de repente comenzó a sacarme los guantes de goma, me apoyo en el lavabo para luego dejar salir un suspiro…y un grito ahogado…

- Hija…háblanos por favor…- suplica mi padre haciendo que solo me vaya hacia la sala., ignorándolo por completo…me paro justo en frente de la foto que ya había visto horas antes…esa en la que Goku, Gohan y yo estábamos ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Comienzo a preguntarme a mi misma sin comprender el porque me había parado allí… ¿Por qué siento esto? Me pregunto también tocándome el pecho mientras sentía como mis manos se apoyaban en mi nariz comenzando a hacerme sentir un dolor demasiado fuerte en ella….mis ojos comienzan a calentarse e involuntariamente caigo de rodillas….

- ¡GOKU! – Grito devastada, comenzando a golpear el piso como una pordiosera – ¡GOKU! ¡OH MI ESPOSO! ¡GOKU! – comienzo a llorar mientras sentía como Gohan y mi papá se acercaban rápidamente hacia mí tratando de consolarme

- Hija…por favor saca todo tu dolor, no te lo guardes…- susurra mi papa tocándome de un hombro, pero solo recibe un toque fuerte de mi parte transmitiéndole que no me tocase….siento que todo se empequeñece…todo está desapareciendo…todo esta…vacio, oigo voces, pero todo es solo susurros que no puedo oír…y voces..que no conozco…

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo ahí llorando….sé que ya son varias horas…me sorprende que mis lagrimas no se sequen hasta ahora…pero es que todo el dolor que tengo dentro mío…NADIE MAS LO PUEDE VER…

Siento como mi hijo sigue ahí tratando de tocarme, pero…yo no deseo sentir el roce de nadie…solo quiero su roce…el roce…de mi esposo….

.

.

Sigo ahí…no deseo pararme…no deseo imaginarme un mundo sin el…ya sé que no habrá más oportunidad…sé que no habrá más la familia tranquila y feliz que él me prometió días anteriores…se que nuestra última noche…fue la definitiva…el…el ya no volverá….mi corazón está sangrando…y siento como comienza a formar un nudo…no puedo…lo necesito…necesito que me diga siquiera un "Todo estará bien Milk…yo estoy aquí" necesito…esa seguridad que él me brindaba…la seguridad que solo EL me daba

Goku…oh mi amado Goku…vuelve a mi por favor…me suplico…no deseo parame….se que al hacerlo…seguiré con una vida…que ya…ya no tiene sentido vivirla, no sin él; sin el…yo…yo prefiero morirme…

.

.

* * *

**Y bien? Quiero saber como me salio? Consegui lo que deseaba dejarles con mas ganas de leer mas?O la pele? diooos espero saber como reaccionaron porque la conti estara muuuy cerquitaa, tal vez el fin de semana si se puede okis jajajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap,y nuevamente mil disculpas por el retraso, pero ya no descuidare a la historia okis? Jajaja cuidense muucho**

**ByE;)**


	4. Capítulo 4: Consuelo

**Hola! Como tan! (todos la miran enojada) O.o esperen! O.O tengo una buena excusa o cuartada si lo prefieren ^O^ (de repente un monton de piedras con insultos en ellas comienzan a caerle encima a la pobre autora) O.O chicos esperen! (comienza a esquivar) Vamos no sean malitos escuchen! Michy sufriooo T_T Unaroca con un(no importa ¬¬!)**** le llega y hace que se desmaye**

**X_x chicos disculpen la demora pero es que he estado llena de examenes feos (uno de aleman uno de biolo otro de mate) Y todos han sido concursos nacionales T_T Bueno el de aleman es para estudiar en alemania pero igul Michy sufrio estudiando y me dije "si quieres sacarte buena nota deja por un tiempo tus hobbies luego recompensaras a tus bellos lectores" Y lo hice U_U diculpenme pero esta vez creo que me recuperare ;D ya no tengo examenes feos cerca (buno trimestrales si) O.o pero va no iimporta aqui ya tengo el 4 cap de La vida Continua ;) y mañana SEGURO el Cap de La Injusticia de Una Mente Olvidada ;D **

**Quiero agradecer muho a la gente que lee esta historia tan fielmente y pues espero que este cap les guste esta cortito pero espero que les guste muchas gracias por la gente que me tiene en FAV en alertas y me dejan bellos coments o reviews ;) los adoro y muchooo**

**Mr. D: **Que lindo que te haya gustado el cap ^_^ y pues queria pedirte disculpas tambien por haber borrado la historia VxM que estaba haciendo, tal vez nollene las espectativas de mi publico y pues queria pedirte disculpas por haberla borrado en serio perdona U.U muchas gracias pordejarme tu review significa mucho para mi ;D

**AnimeDbz: **Me alago mucho tu review en serio me alegra saber que pude captar ese momento me costo mucho, pero espero haber llenado tus espectativas ;) sino ya sabes te escucho ;D jejeje muchas gracias por dejarme tu bello review ;)

**ClownFS: ***_* muchas gracias por leerme y perdona mi retraso :( me alegra saber que te haya gustado el cap y la historia en serio que me hiciste saltar de alegria cuando dijiste que no cambie el caracter de ningunpersonaje en serio lo aprecio mucho, muchas gracias por tu bello review en serio y nuevamente mil disculpas por mi demora ;)

**Sakuken: **Hola! como tasss mi autora fiel ;) ens erio que me alegra leerte siempre ^_^ y como siempre tus reviews me elvan mucho el alma y me da mas ganas de escribir mas y mas caps jejeje perdona por haberme tardado pero espero que con este cap me perdones ademas que...(ya continue la otra historia ;)gracias por leerme siempre, te lo agradesco ;)

**Sakura Zala: **Que lindo review me escribiste *_* en serio me alegre muchooo jejej que bien que te haya gustado la historia, pero tambien te quiero pedir disculpas por haberme tardado :( espero que te guste este cap de corazon y pues muchas gracias por tu review yo lo aprecio de verdad de corazon ;) muchas gracias por ponerla en FAVs ;)

** Sasha Briefs: **Si T_T esta etapa es lamas triste de laserie T_T muchas graciaspor escribirme como siemrpe gracias por leerme lo aprecio muchooo y pues espero que te guste este cap ;) perdonami demora en serio :(

** Milk de Son : **Jejej gracias por tu bello review *_* y perdoname tambienpor haberme tardado :( T_T

Me alegra saber que te gusto el cap y pues prometo dar lo mejor de mipara hacer linda a esta hsitoria, muchas garcias por tomarte la molestia de leerme en serio ;) lo aprecio muchisimo :D

**Espero que disfruten de este cap ;) en serio ;)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Consuelo**

.

.

Un "continuará" no es fácil de superar, pero hay momentos y personas en la vida que te obligan a superar algo…no podemos darnos el lujo de no hacer algo solo porque no nos gusta, a veces es necesario de un empujoncito para saber que esta vida es bella, aun con sus defectos… debemos aceptarla tal cual es…

.

.

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevo ahí…mi padre se fue ya hace mucho y solo siento como mi hijo me acompaña…

De un rato a otro siento como él comienza a llorar en silencio… oigo como sus lagrimas caen encima de aquel piso de madera, escucho el eco de cada lagrima que cae y esto solo me hace sentir ahora culpable por todo…veo levemente a mi hijo para luego mirarlo con una mirada dolida y dañada…

- "¿Por qué no te pareces a él?" – pregunto a la nada y en silencio para mí misma para luego pararme suavemente, mi hijo no se ha percatado que ahora estoy parada…suavemente me acerco a él y comienzo a abrazarlo…siento que esta acción deja atónito a mi hijo, ya que no ha respondido al abrazo…

- Mami…- susurra mi hijo bastante bajito haciendo que solo sonría, se que hace mucho tiempo que no había sido cariñosa con mi primogénito y eso no fue culpa de él ni mía, sino que el destino y los villanos ya no nos permitían tener un pequeño tiempo de "Madre e Hijo"

Intensifico mi abrazo y vuelvo a llorar en silencio…no deseo entristecerlo, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme sola y mal…después de un rato siento como mi hijo recién me devuelve el abrazo dándome a entender que no estaba solo y que yo deseaba ponerlo feliz…

- Aun nos tenemos el uno al otro hijito…y aunque nos duela…tendremos que continuar…solos- digo tratando de disimular tranquilidad y serenidad, solo siento como mi hijo intensifica el abrazo y comienza a llorar sin consuelo…solo palpo su espalda dulcemente mientras besaba su pelo… - Ahora es tu turno de desahogarte Gohan…yo siempre estaré contigo y no te abandonare nunca…te lo prometo…- susurro dulcemente mientras veo a mi hijo aun cabizbaja…

- Mami…esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera…- trata de decir mi hijo tras un largo rato siendo interrumpido por mi…

- No es tu culpa mi vida, nadie tiene la culpa… estas cosas ya las trazo el destino y nosotros solo somos los actores de este libreto, el destino quiso que tu padre muriese y aunque hubieses hecho todo por impedirlo…el igual hubiera muerto…todo pasa por algo…por favor no sigas martirizándote mi vida…- digo dulcemente mientras mi hijo solo me mira con una cara de remordimiento…

- Mamá su muerte pudo prevenirse…si yo le hubiera hecho caso…él…él estaría aquí vivo y con nosotros ¡Yo soy el culpable de que ahora tu sufras! Mami…yo no me merezco consuelo alguno todo es…- de repente beso la frente de mi hijo logrando así que se calle, al separarme de él noto como sus ojos están muy abiertos y no tiene la palabra en la boca…no sabe qué hacer, solo sonrió de manera superficial para luego volver a acariciar su pelo…me pongo a su altura y lo veo dulcemente…

- Eres muy diferente a tu padre en todo sentido, es mas diría que eres más mi hijo que el de Goku…lo único que sacaste de él son los ojos y la fuerza…el resto es simplemente mi reflejo…- susurro divertida mientras Gohan sigue sin habla – Lo exagerado y dramático sin duda lo sacaste de mi…pero hijo lo volveré a repetir – digo dulcemente para mirarlo fijamente – Hubieses hecho cualquier cosa para impedir que tu padre hubiese muerto…el igual hubiese muerto esto ya estaba escrito…no podías evitarlo… yo no te odiare nunca…eres mi hijo y mi sangre…¡Mírate! si eres como yo… – susurro para volver a abrazarlo – Todo estará bien lo prometo…superaremos este obstáculo Gohan, me tendrás contigo siempre y no deberás temer el quedarte solo, siempre contaras con mi apoyo…y yo con gusto siempre te protegeré- susurro para luego separarme de mi hijo – Ahora quiero que subas a tu cuarto y vayas a descansar…este día ha sido muy pesado y debes descansar muy ion ¿Me oíste?- digo energética mientras empujo a Gohan hacia las escaleras - ¡Vamos hijito ve a dormir! - digo autoritaria mientras mi hijo solo me ve…

- Si mami…como digas – susurra Gohan mientras comienza a subir las escaleras – Descansa mami, hasta mañana…- dice por ultimo mi hijo para perderse luego de mi vista

- Hasta mañana Gohan…- susurro dolida tratando de contener mi llanto – Duerme bien… - susurro mientras me dirijo hacia la cocina…

Recojo rápidamente todos los pocillos, platos y vasos que habían aun en la mesa para luego disponerme a lavarlos, trato de olvidarlo todo aunque sea por un momento y engañarme a mi misma a que esto es una completa mentira y que Goku en cualquier momento llegará…

- _Oye Milk… ¿No quieres que te ayude a lavarlos_? – solía preguntarle inocentemente aquel hombre de pelo alborotado mientras ella ingenua al igual que él, solo respondía un… - _Claro por qué no, toma ponte los guantes…_- en esos tiempos ella ya sabía que los platos terminarían en la basura y un Goku bastante nervioso pronunciaría simplemente un – _Perdóname Milk no fue mi intención_ – ella lo sabia Goku nunca había dado para el trabajo hogareño…él era más un hombre que amaba vivir en la naturaleza…por eso nunca pudo ser domado en su totalidad ¡Ella lo intento! Pero nunca surtió…ella sabía que Goku podía ser un desastre cocinando, limpiando, lavando…pero ¿Por qué aceptaba siempre a que la ayudase? La respuesta era simple…el hecho de que él hubiese tenido siempre la intención de ayudarla la hacía feliz… - _Milk para la próxima prometo hacerlo mejor_ – el hecho de no querer nunca decepcionarla la hacía más que feliz y con esa típica frase ella solo sonreía ingenua afirmando como una tonta enamorada, luego lo besaba y simplemente olvidaba todo diciéndole un – _Todo está bien no te preocupes_…

Dejo el ultimo plato en la vitrina, me saco suavemente los guantes para luego secarme las manos con mi delantal, cierro los ojos profundamente y comienzo a recordar todos los buenos momentos juntos…el siempre supo cómo hacerme feliz incluso en los peores momentos él me iluminaba con una sonrisa, incluso cuando no estaba, yo sabía que lo tendría siempre aquí, toco mi corazón suavemente

- Pero esta vez ya no volverás… ¿No es así Goku? – susurro triste apagando las luces de toda la casa para luego subir en penumbras hacia mi cuarto… - Gohan…- susurro suavemente para luego abrir con cautela la puerta de su cuarto…entro con pasos silenciosos hacia donde él se encuentra para luego ver que esta destapado…sonrió levemente y tomo sus frazadas para luego volver a arroparlo, beso su frente suavemente para luego pronunciar un – Descansa hijito – y tratar de salir de ahí, pero…

- ¡Papá no nos dejes! Mamá está llorando mucho por ti…y yo...yo me siento culpable…papá… ¡Vuelve! – suplica llorando entre sueños mi hijo haciendo que simplemente vuelva a recordar aquel terrible dolor, cierro la puerta suavemente para luego taparme la cara e ir corriendo hacia mi cuarto…cierro la puerta fuertemente para luego apoyarme en esta y comenzar a respirar agitadamente…

Suavemente comienzo a caer de rodillas comenzando a tocarme el pecho y tratar de contener el llanto que llevaba dentro…cierro los ojos fuertemente comenzando a sentir como las lagrimas caían sin remordimiento ni piedad al piso…tapo mi boca y comienzo a llorar pesadamente….

.

.

.

Despierto apoyada en aquella puerta de roble sintiendo los pequeños rayos de sol rozando mi cara…

- Que bella mañana…- susurro apagadamente mientras veo como los pájaros comienzan a cantar sus bellas canciones y el sonido del bosque y el rio hacen perfecta armonía – No se puede pensar ahora que ayer este mundo podía haber dejado de existir… - susurro irónica mientras trato de pararme…

- Aunque…creo que mi mundo…y mi vida completa…si dejo de existir- susurro dolida comenzando a llorar haciendo que comience a apoyarme en mis rodillas – Goku…mi amor… ¡por favor vuelve! – suplico inútilmente volviendo a sentir como aquellos rayos de sol chocaban con mi rostro…

- No deseo hacer nada…no quiero volver a pararme…te necesito…Goku… ¡Goku! ¿Por qué me dejaste? – vuelvo a llorar sin consuelo mientras solo siento como el mundo exterior sigue con su felicidad, que desdichada y sola que estoy… ¿Acaso esta es la muerte en vida?

- No sé cómo me parare de esta caída…dime Goku… ¿Tú hubieses podido ponerte de pie? – pregunto al viento sintiendo como este solo sopla sin decirme alguna respuesta… - Ya lo sé…se que tú no estás aquí y que estoy volviéndome loca al preguntar a la nada sobre algo que ella no sabe…- susurro mientras vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza sobre aquella puerta – Pero si me he vuelto loca ha sido solo por ti…- susurro nuevamente tratando de mirar hacia un punto fijo…su lado de la cama…

Me paro débilmente y como si estuviese flotando llego hasta donde se encontraba el lado donde Goku solía dormir…levemente sonrío y comienzo a tocar superficialmente aquella almohada…la levanto y delicadamente comienzo a sentir el aroma que tanto adoraba…su delicioso aroma, el único aroma que el desprendía…lo sentía en mi nariz rozándome y haciéndome sentir las mismas sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba con el…

- ¿Será que algún día podre olvidarte y alejarte de mis pensamientos? – me pregunto a mi misma mientras siento como de repente el viento abre mi ventana de golpe…

Suelto rápidamente aquella almohada para luego ir a cerrar aquella ventana…me siento confundida… ¿Acaso eso fue una respuesta? Niego con mi cabeza mientras volvía a recoger aquella almohada que había dejado en el piso…

- Comprendí…nunca te podre alejar de mi corazón y mucho menos de mi mente…me encuentro atada a tu amor Son Goku… ¿Y sabes algo? Yo…te lo agradezco profundamente…- susurro volviendo a tocarme el pecho y cerrar profundamente los ojos - Yo nunca terminare de amarte…tu eres mi todo…- me hecho justo en mi lado de la cama para luego acurrucarme con la almohada que era de Goku

Yo sabía que el ya no estaba ahí…pero siquiera sentir su esencia…algo de él…me hacía sentir que aun el estaba ahí mirándome y deseando que este bien…caigo nuevamente al mundo de Morfeo para dejarme llevar por el cansancio que tenia dentro…

- Goku…- es mi última palabra antes de volver a dormirme…

.

.

* * *

Y bien les gusto? T_T es muy triste (se limpia con un pañuelo) La conti esta cerquita, bueno espero ahora si tengo tiempo para escribir;) jejeje tratare de no tardarme okis? Que les parece si nos vemos la proxima semana? Estaria bien? Jejeje muchas gracias por leerme y como siempre dejarme sus bellos reviews, los adoro lectores mios y pues La Injusticia de una Mente Olvidada mañana se actualiza! okis? jejeje nos leemos luego

Cuidense ByE


	5. Capítulo 5: Un Tiempo solo para mí

_**Buenos Días Lectores míos :'D Volví! Jeje mil disculpas –se reverencia- me tardé mucho… pero no me odien... no fue voluntario, necesitaba tiempo para meditar y recoger nuevas ideas (no me fui porque no las tuviera) es solo que hubo tantos cambios en mi vida que pues x'D no se si lo noten pero… cambie… jeje espero que estos cambios me ayuden a mejorar… y que mejor manera que ¿volver? No se ni que digo y para serles sinceros para agarrar el hilo de esta historia me la tuve que leer 5 veces uwu tomando en cuenta que me enamore del como escribía –más modesta (?) – jeje no los quiero volver a abandonar, pero necesito oír críticas, opiniones y más amenazas de asesinato por perderme tanto, en serio los extrañe, y las cosas aquí han cambiado tanto! Que me asusto D: antes recuerdo que la sección "Milk/ Chichi" tenia solo 5 ventanas ahora son 8 :'D my god me tomara tiempo pero los leer y dejare mi huella por ahí –pisa un papel- así! x'D etto… disfruten por favor de este cap y ya saben, necesito su opinión para volver/ redimirme con el fic "La Injusticia de una Mente Olvidada" o irme al olvido :'D si? Por fi!  
A todas las que me dejaron reviews en el siguiente cap (osea el 6) les dejare uwu mis respuestas y perdones!**_

* * *

.

.**  
Capítulo 5: Un tiempo… solo para mí…  
**.  
.

- ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¿Mamá…puedes abrirme? – comienzo a oír débilmente sintiendo como mis ojos poco a poco se abrían…siento un fuerte ardor alrededor de mis ojos y mi cabeza comenzara a dolerme, estoy segura que el llorar tanto te trae estas consecuencias…pero…él también lo vale…

-Goku…- susurro débilmente más para mí que para nadie – ¿Hay alguna medicina para un corazón roto? – susurro triste comenzando a ver al techo perdida en mis pensamientos.

- Mamá…¿Estas bien?-pregunta mi hijo abriendo débilmente la puerta mientras yo solo volteo la cabeza para verlo, dibujo una sonrisa al verlo acercarse…al menos no lo perdí a él… - ¿Mamá…te encuentras bien? –Pregunta mi hijo comenzando a poner su mano sobre mi frente - Estas…pálida y con algo de fiebre…-

- Estaré bien…- susurro levantándome débilmente de aquella cama – Anoche no dormí bien y pues como vez tampoco estoy muy abrigada… así que estoy comenzando un resfriado, pero ya tomaré algo para no tener problemas - Vuelvo a sonreír mientras acaricio el pelo de mi hijo…debo mostrarle confianza y seguridad…después de todo soy su madre… ¿No? – Ven que debo hacer el desayuno, dime… ¿Qué quieres que te prepare? – pregunto tomando el brazo de mi hijo mientras intento ir hacia el piso de abajo, donde estaba la cocina…

- Mamá…- susurra Gohan soltándome de la mano mientras se ponía con la cabeza agachada… lo miro detenidamente… - No tienes porque mostrarme esa actitud de que no te duele… ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma? ¡Por qué tienes piedad de mí…yo no merezco tu perdón! ¡Yo no merezco que me trates de la mejor forma…me merezco lo peor…por mi culpa mi papá no está contigo…por mi culpa…duermes sola…por mi culpa…no eres feliz mamá…! – suelta Gohan comenzando a llorar lleno de impotencia…me siento dolida y extrañada…no sé cómo reaccionar…me siento terrible…

- Tú no tienes ninguna culpa…hijito…nunca la tuviste…aquí la que fallo siempre fui…yo… siendo estricta...siendo tan anticuada… siendo tan aburrida para tu papá…me encerré tanto en las reglas que lo aburrí…tu papá odiaba estar en casa porque siempre lo molestaba…él prefería irse a entrenar, viajar a otro planeta a volver conmigo… esto fue solo mi culpa…yo…yo lo aburrí, si el tomo la decisión de irse, fue solo porque…yo lo lleve a ese punto… ¡Si estoy sola es solo porque yo misma lo busqué Gohan! Tú no tienes que cargar con las cosas malas que hice yo… ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu papa haya dejado de amarme! - Grito comenzando a llorar mientras caigo involuntariamente de rodillas, me siento ligera… ya había sacado un peso de encima que ya me había tenido ahogada desde hace mucho…

Gohan no habla…y yo solo lloro en el piso mientras el ambiente de afuera parece haberse quedado congelado o callado….en mi interior yo sabía que esa era la única razón del porque Goku se había ido de nuestro lado prefiriendo la muerte… YO…era la razón, ninguna mas…

- Por favor hijo…necesito que me dejes sola…necesito…tiempo sola…- susurro mirándolo algo dolida todavía – Tu abuelo…él vendrá de seguro en unas horas… mejor…si mejor deberías estar unos días con él, por favor…- digo algo melancólica mientras tomo fuerza para levantarme

- Pero mamá tú…tú- susurra lloroso Gohan mientras yo solo lo miro tranquila

- Yo estaré bien, si en verdad quieres ayudarme, ve a pasar unos días con tu abuelito…yo…necesito poner todo en orden ¿Está bien? – Son mis últimas palabras mientras salgo de aquella habitación – Yo prepararé el desayuno, quisiera que tu aproveches el tiempo para alistar las maletas – hablo de espaldas- Gohan…no lo hagas mas difícil – susurro interrumpiendo la objeción de mi primogénito – Te quiero hijo…- susurro cerrando la puerta del cuarto para luego dirigirme a la cocina.

Varias horas habían pasado, mi hijo había colocado una pequeña maleta dentro del auto de mi Padre ¿En verdad podría estar sola? En realidad no lo sabía, lo único que estaba en mi mente desde ayer era que "en verdad necesitaba estar sola" Mi hijo no estaba bien emocionalmente hablando y yo… yo no podía consolarlo como se debía ¿Por qué? No es que fuese una mala madre… no es que fuese egoísta… yo en definitiva era alguien débil…

- Milk ¿Estas segura que tú tampoco quieres mudarte al castillo, aunque solo por unos días? – pregunto mi padre cerrando suavemente la maletera de aquel auto, ¿Acaso no era lo más conveniente? ¿Acaso no era lo mejor? ¿Esta casa solo me traería recuerdos tristes y miserables de mi soledad? Más aun así… negué con mi cabeza suavemente y con la mirada algo perdida en la casa que tenía en frente susurre un – Tal vez luego Papá… pero ahora… en verdad necesito estar sola… y estar aquí con lo que me queda de él... –susurro lagrimeando suavemente mientras mi mano se posaba sobre mi boca – Por favor… no lo hagan más difícil... – suplique tratando de calmarme.

-Mami… – susurro Gohan abrazándome suavemente- ¡No podemos dejarte así! – suplico tratando de ser un apoyo para mí, volví a negar con la cabeza de una manera más brusca tomando aire para luego soltarlo en un largo suspiro – Ya te dije… tal vez mas tarde pueda irme de aquí… siquiera… déjenme despedirme de este lugar ¿Si? – pedí mirándolo dulcemente tratando de acariciarle la cabecita de manera suave.

- Milk… si necesitas algo, o deseas que venga a por ti, no dudes en llamarme… - mi padre se acercó posando una de sus grandes manos sobre mi hombro, logrando que elevara la mirada hacia él y aun asintiendo de manera débil sonriera diciéndole un – Te lo prometo papá…- me limpie las lágrimas y empujando levemente a Gohan hacia la puerta del auto sonriéndole de nuevo le dije – Pórtate bien y relájate en el castillo, muy pronto me tendrás ahí… - mi hijo simplemente asintió la cabeza algo triste y melancólico – Trataré…- susurro elevando uno de sus bracitos en signo de despedida – Cuídate mucho mami…- pidió entrando al auto.

- Hija… no hagas ninguna locura de la cual pudieras arrepentirte luego- suplico preocupado mi papá haciendo que solo le negase con la cabeza – Gohan… jamás se lo perdonaría… - volvió a decir mi papá mirándome preocupado – Y menos yo… que te estoy cumpliendo el capricho de quedarte aquí…- susurro volviendo a pensar que tal vez sería una mala idea dejarme sola.

- Mi hijo solo me tiene a mi…- pose mis manos sobre mi corazón sonriendo levemente – Tal vez Goku se ha ido de mi lado… pero él me ha dejado el mayor tesoro que podría haber pedido papá… y ese tesoro es mi Gohan- lo mire algo tranquila agarrándome uno de los mechones de mi pelo al sentir como el viento volvía a soplarme la cara… ¿Acaso estás de acuerdo Goku? Sonreí un poco más, dejando a mi papá algo más tranquilo – Esta bien hija…- susurro dejando salir un dejo de tranquilidad subiéndose al pequeño auto, en el que ya yacía mi pequeño "tesoro".

Me quede parada en esa puerta, despidiéndome con una sonrisa leve y el brazo elevado meciéndose de a poco mientras aquel objeto se alejaba más y más, cada vez de mí… el sol seguía brillando y el cielo se encontraba despejado –Goku…- susurre algo triste mirando algo confusa al horizonte… - Los muertos… ¿Pueden extrañarnos? – pregunte dolida apretando mis labios tratando de callar mi llanto… - Los muertos… ¿Siguen amando?- volví a preguntar cubriéndome la cara con ambas manos mientras caía de rodillas suavemente sobre esa pequeña puerta, aquella en la cual, años antes él me había metido cargada… la primera vez…el primer día de nuestro "Felices por Siempre".

- ¿Me has mentido una vez más, eh? – susurre volviendo a mirar el horizonte aun de rodillas sintiendo como el viento trataba de jalarme con él, apreté levemente mis puños y negué con la cabeza – Tienes razón… nunca fue tu intención… - baje mi mirada al césped que se encontraba frente a mí y note como este ondeaba al ritmo del viento – Tú no podías decidir algo a lo que ya estabas predestinado… ¿Verdad? – mire al cielo algo resignada sintiendo como las lágrimas aun resbalaban sobre mis mejillas de manera suave – Como yo tampoco pude decidir el haberme enamorado perdidamente de ti… - volví a decir mientras me quedaba en esa posición por varios minutos… e incluso horas…

.

.

**Continuará ^_^**


End file.
